


Can't live without her

by Overwatch_queen_olicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Afterlife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overwatch_queen_olicity/pseuds/Overwatch_queen_olicity
Summary: Oliver Queen just doesn't know how to live without his wife.This story may start out sad but I promise the ending is worth it!





	Can't live without her

**Author's Note:**

> Oliver Queen simply cannot live without Felicity Smoak.

One month ago today on July 18, 2077, Felicity Queen passed away. It was peaceful and purely natural causes, she was 88 and there was nothing anyone could do. Oliver locked himself in his room for a week. He didn't eat anything and barely drank any water. Finally after one whole week he opened his door and there stood John Diggle. A man who was just as upset as Oliver, only he did a better job of hiding it. Thea was there too, along with William. No one understood the pain Oliver and John were going through. It felt like they had lost a part of themselves. When Oliver first opened the door John stepped in and shut it abruptly. He stood facing Oliver and spoke just above a whisper, "I don't know what to do man" Oliver pulled John into a hug and both men cried. "I miss her so much John, I-I don't know how to live without her..." John shook his head "Me neither" they stayed in his room the whole day just understanding each other. 

Two weeks after Felicity was gone Oliver collapsed on the floor. William was there and he quickly drove his dad to the hospital. The doctors looked him over and told William it was simply exhaustion and fatigue. William nodded his head silently and went to visit his dad. "Dad? Are you trying to die? Wh-why aren't you taking care of yourself?" Oliver gave his son a guilty look. "It's not that I'm trying to die. It's that I'm not trying to live" William understood. This had everything to do with Felicity. He understood that his dad had no idea how to live without her. If she's not here then there's no point in trying for him. 

3 weeks after Felicity's death Oliver was still in the hospital not holding on by much. The doctors said there was nothing they could do if Oliver wasn't trying. William sighed. Thea and John were still mourning Felicity and he was afraid of what Oliver's death might do to them. What it would do to himself. He was afraid but he knew his dad wasn't happy. He knew his dad could never be truly happy again. Not without Felicity 

Oliver Queen passed away exactly one month after Felicity on August 18, 2077. Oliver was with Thea and John and William when he died. Telling them how much he loved them. Thea was probably most upset but she knew this was coming. Oliver closed his eyes for the last time. 

"Oliver?" He knew that voice anywhere "Oliver?" There it was again. Oliver knew who it belonged to he just couldn't find out where it was coming from. "Oliver?" He stood up and was surrounded by white. It wasn't a cloud or super bright or anything like that it was just.. white. "Oliver it's me." He looked around. "I know it's you. Where are you?" He was looking around a little panicky, "Oliver turn around" so he did, and when he did he saw her. The love of his life. He smiled when he saw her. She was young again. Maybe 26? She had her blonde hair back and she was wearing a flowing yellow sun dress. She looked stunning. Then he looked down at himself, he too was young perhaps 28? He was wearing dark pants and a blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled. He walked right up to his love and engulfed her in an enormous hug. "I've missed you so much Felicity" he whispered into her hair. "I've missed you too Oliver. More than you could ever know" she said against his chest. When he pulled away he asked her "Where exactly are we?" She smiled up at him "Somewhere safe" she held out her hand and he took it and with fingers interlaced Oliver and Felicity were happy together once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I told you the ending would be good! At least they end up together again ❤️ Leave your thoughts in the comments! :)


End file.
